wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy's Profiles
Throughout her many appearances, Princess Daisy has been described in her bios in almost all games she appeared in. These are Daisy's official descriptions, profiles and statistics! Super Mario Land Super Mario Land * Japanese Bio: "A tomboyish, full-of-spirit princess." Mario Tennis Series Mario Tennis (N64) * Type: Technique * Manual Bio: "She rarely misses when playing close to the net." * Guide Bio: "Don't judge this book by her flowery cover, Daisy possesses superior technique and can nimbly face off against the fiercest powerhouse." Mario Power Tennis * Type: Technique * Defensive Power Shot: Flowerbed Return * Offensive Power Shot: Wonder Flower * Stats: ** Power: 3.5/5 ** Speed: 3.5/5 ** Reach: 3/5 ** Serve: 3.5/5 ** Lunge: 3.5/5 ** Control: 4/5 * Manual Bio: "Energetic and cheerful, Daisy sweeps across the court like a breath of fresh air." * Site Bio: "Grown men cry when this maid comes a-courtin'. She puts more English on the ball than a dictionary." Mario Tennis Open * Type: Technique * Site Bios ** American Description:'' "Compared to Peach, Daisy can do more powerful shots. She's very energetic on the court, too."'' ** European Description: "Daisy likes to play inch-perfect shots and is more powerful than Peach. She feels most at home in the center of the court." Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash * Site Bios: '"''The Princess of Sarasaland poses tennis skills that make her a tough match for anyone." * '''Play Style: All-around * Trait: Very Balanced Stats. Mario Party Series Mario Party 3 *'Bio (Party Mode)': "Quite the tomboy, she's a fan of the Cellular Shopper!" *'Bio (Minigame Mode)': "Quite the tomboy, she manages all games with style!" *'Star Stamp': Beauty *'Duel Mode partner': Snifit Mario Party 4 * Daisy's Room: ** Daisy's Bed: This is Daisy's bed. It looks hard but it's really good for the spine. *** How To Unlock: Defeat Toad in Story Mode with Daisy ** Daisy's Flowers: These are Daisy's flowers. She picks them herself. *** How To Unlock: Defeat Goomba in Story Mode with Daisy ** Daisy's Table: This is Daisy's table. I think Goomba made it for her. *** How To Unlock: Defeat Shy Guy in Story Mode with Daisy ** Daisy's Side Table: This is Daisy's side table. Don't peek in her journal! She won't like it. *** How To Unlock: Defeat Boo in Story Mode with Daisy ** Daisy Doll: This is a Daisy doll. She's our fresh-faced heroine. *** How To Unlock: Defeat Koopa in Story Mode with Daisy ** Bowser Teapot: This is Bowser's teapot. It bubbles like magma. *** How To Unlock: Defeat Bowser in Story Mode with Daisy * Guide Bio: "Daisy is a feisty girl who loves to get dirty and play with the rest of the crowd. Luigi has quite a crush on her, and it's rumored there is an attraction between the two. Waluigi also happens to have a crush on Princess Daisy, which may well cause some trouble at the party..." * Bio (Party Mode): "Daisy is a bit of a tomboy. If cornered, she'll use a Warp Pipe!" Mario Party-e *'Card Type:' Coin card *'e-Challenge Card Type:' Free Challenge card *'Card Number:' 4/4 *'Card Description:' "Draw 3 cards from the top of the Deck to exchange with 3 cards from your Hand. Return your 3 Hand cards to the top of the Deck in any order." *'Mini Game: Daisy's Rodeo! *'Description of the Game: "Keep Daisy in the saddle of Bowser's rodeo machine by pressing the L, R, or B Buttons when they are displayed on the screen. Stay on for 10 seconds to win the game. If you miss two times in a row, the game is over." *'How to Play:' "Press the displayed Button to keep Daisy in the saddle." Mario Party 5 *'Bio Quote:' "I'm not gonna give up!" *'Guide Bio:' "Daisy first appeared as the damsel in distress in 1989's ''Super Mario Land, a role usually occupied by Peach. After Mario rescued her, tongues wagged about a possible love affair between the portly plumber and the Princess of Sarasaland, but lately Luigi has been seen courting Daisy, and we have no reason to believe that Mario's affection for Peach has ever wavered!"'' Mario Party 6 *'Site Bio:' "Peach missed female companionship until this girl with the orange hair moved into the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario Party 7 Partner: Peach Special Orb: Flower Orb Mario Party 8 *'Guide Bio:' "As princess of Sarasaland, Daisy has played the "damsel in distress" role before, but now she's ready for her time in the spotlight. Daisy's not afraid to get her hands dirty at the Star Carnival, bumping elbows from the starting block and racing for the stars alongside her friends Mario, Luigi, and Peach." *'Site Bio:' "Whip-smart and well-rounded, Daisy has the skills that could vault her to superstar status." Mario Party DS *'Guide Bio:' "Hot off the heels of Mario Party 8, Daisy makes a return appearance as a contestant!" *'Badge Description: '"This is the badge given to a player who shows spunk and sass." '' *'Trophy Description: Daisy is bright and cheerful in her own unique way, and her fans adore her for it! She always makes a party more than lively! Mario Party 9 *'''Site Bio: "This party girl always shows up when the Mushroom Kingdom’s brightest stars get together. Will she outshine her rivals this time around." *'Princess Minor': "A constellation named after a princess who enjoys tennis, golf, soccer, and not getting kidnapped." Mario Party: Island Tour *'Site Bio': "Princess Peach's friend is no wallflower—she's in it to win it." Mario Party 10 *'Site Bio': "Never one to turn down an invitation, this Sarasaland princess’s tomboyish streak stands her in good stead for the hustle and bustle of Mario Party." Mario Party: Star Rush *'Bio': "The more allies Daisy has, the better her Dice Block is, so get out there and make some friends!" *'Play Nintendo bio': "Peach, Daisy, and Toadette can make flowers bloom to reveal coins! This trio of ladies share a special ability: they can make flower buds bloom, which means more coins for you to grab. And since Toad Scramble is all about beating baddies and earning coins to collect stars, either Peach, Daisy, or Toadette would make a great ally in this mode from the Mario Party Star Rush game." Mario Party: The Top 100 *'Site Bio: '"This princess is always up for a little friendly competition." Super Mario Party *'Site Bio: '"The ruler of Sarasaland loves the thrill of the chase." *'Dice Block Description: '"Looking to travel 3, maybe 4 spaces? This die is for you!" Mario Golf Series Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Shot Statistics: * Distance: 213 yards * Star Distance: 270 yards * Type: Slice * Height: High * Impact: 10/20 * Control: 06/20 * Spin: 14/20 * Bio Quote: "What's up? I'm new but golf is my thing! And I'll go toe-to-toe to prove it!" * Manual Bio: "Daisy packs more power than you might think, and her spin rating is high. She tends to slice the ball." Mario Kart Series Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner:' Princess Peach *'Class:' Middleweight *'Personal kart': Bloom Coach *'Special item': Heart *'Course Owner:' Daisy Cruiser *'Acceleration:' *** *'Speed:' *** *'Weight:' ** *'Manual Bio:' "This is Princess Daisy's first foray onto the circuits. She's so cute she's become something of an idol." *'Guide Bio:' "Whoever said girls can't drive never met Daisy. She's fast, fearless, and not afraid to trade a little paint with anyone who tried to pass her." Mario Kart DS *'Class:' Mediumweight *'Default Karts:' Power Flower, Standard DS *'Unlockable Kart:' Light Dancer *'Site Bio:' "With similar skills to Mario, Daisy's plus points are her maneuverability and use of items. Her karts also have a tight turning circle, meaning that power-sliding around a corner is a cinch." Mario Kart Wii *'Size:' Medium *Actual Bonuses *'Speed:' +4 *'Handling:' +2 *'Mini-Turbo:' +3 *'Stats:' *'Acceleration:' 2/3 *'Top Speed:' 2/3 *'Off-Road:' 2/3 *'Bios' *'Site:' "A sweet smile and a friendly face don't mean Daisy is a push-over when the racing gets tough. When the green light flashes, she leaves her friendships at the starting grid!" *'Guide:' "Hi, I'm Daisy! Peach's cousin is louder and less proper, but she's always friendly to Mario and Luigi for saving her from Tatanga the Mysterious Spaceman." Mario Kart 7 *'Class': Light *'Stat Boosts' *'Speed': 3.25 *'Acceleration': 3.5 *'Weight': 2.75 *'Handling': 3 *'Off-Road': 3.75 *'Site bios' *'American':'' "Princess Peach's royal buddy is also a talented all-around kart racer. She even has her own track."'' *'European': "Daisy is the tomboy princess who’s always one of the first out of the blocks thanks to her outstanding acceleration." *'Guide:' "Daisy wasn't about to sit by while her friends had all the fun. Like Peach and Yoshi, Daisy balances relatively low speed with great acceleration." Mario Kart 8 *'Class': Medium *'Size': Medium *'Stat Boosts' *'Ground speed': 3.25 *'Water speed': 3.75 *'Air speed': 3.25 *'Anti-gravity speed': 3.5 *'Acceleration': 2.75 *'Weight': 3.25 *'Ground handling': 3.75 *'Water handling': 3.75 *'Air handling': 3.5 *'Anti-gravity handling': 4 *'Traction': 4 *'Mini-turbo': 2.5 *'Bio:' “HI, I’M DAISY!” The exuberant princess from another land is back on the track! She’s a match for Peach and Yoshi in terms of stats, but there’s probably no other racer on the track who’s as happy to be on the starting grid as she is." Mario Baseball Series Mario Superstar Baseball *'Teams:' Daisy Lilies, Daisy Cupids, Daisy Queen Bees, Daisy Petals *'Type:' Balanced *'Starting Team Captain:' Peach *'Status:' Secondary Team Captain *'Stats:' *'Batting:' 6/10 *'Pitching:' 7/10 *'Fielding:' 5/10 *'Running:' 4/10 *'Player Profile:' *'Strong Point:' Pitching *'Special Talents:' Quick Throw, Sliding Catch *'Trajectory:' *'Field:' Center *'Height:' Normal *'Special Ball:' Flower Ball *'Default Batting Position:' Left *'Default Throwing Arm:' Right *'Sweet Spot:' The Flower on the bat *'Player Chemistry:' *'Good Chemistry:' Luigi, Peach *'Bad Chemistry:' Waluigi, Bowser, Petey Piranha *'Manual Bio:' "While a well-balanced player, Daisy leans more toward technique." *'Game Bio:' "Sarasara Land's princess. Mario rescued Daisy from the nasty villain Tatanga. While often compared to Peach, Daisy is both stronger and more tomboyish than her blond counterpart. She uses a Flower Ball that scatters confusing petals." *'Star Missions' #Smack a hit! #Smack more than three hits in a game! #Win MVP! #Get a Pretty Flower! #Drive in a run! #Pitch and bat with the Flower Ball and win the game! #Smash the bonus barrel in Barrel Batter! #Make a double play with Peach! Mario Super Sluggers *'Team Name:' Daisy Flowers *'Collectible Card Info:' "This team mirrors their captain's toughness. They may be called the Daisy Flowers, but when they take the field, Daisy always makes sure they give a good effort. That makes them one tough team to beat." *'Stats:' *'Pitch:' 7/10 *'Bat:' 6/10 *'Field:' 8/10 *'Run:' 5/10 *'Abilities:' *'Star Swing:' Flower Swing *'Collectible Card Info:' "You may not think of Daisy's Flower Swing at first. But then you try to field it and are blocked by a ring of flowers that sprout up around it. It makes the field pretty and gets her an easy base hit." *'Star Pitch:' Flower Ball *'Collectible Card Info:' "Daisy may be a tough girl, but she still likes to make things pretty. Maybe that's why she sends her Flower Ball toward the plate, surrounded by swirling petals. Don't stop to smell them or you'll never remember to swing." *'Fielding:' Super Dive *'Player Chemistry:' *'Good Chemistry:' Luigi, Peach, Birdo, orange Mii *'Bad Chemistry:' Waluigi, Petey Piranha, Hammer Bro, Bowser *'Bio:' "Her amazing glove is her best feature." *'Collectible Card Info:' "Daisy brings her boundless enthusiasm to the baseball diamond, heading her own team and boasting her own stadium - the Daisy Cruiser. She's a defensive dynamo who also throws a mean changeup." Mario Strikers Series Super Mario Strikers *'Type:' Offensive Captain *'Super Strike:' Torpedo Strike *'Team Number: '''9 *'Site Bio:' ''"Daisy uses quick and precise footwork to show off her abundance of talent. Daisy's witty attitude matches her playing style." *'The Palace's Description:' "Located in the Mushroom Kingdom, this grassy field was home to the first tournament's Mushroom Cup. While it is currently a soccer pitch, it was the residence of a royal family at one point. Visiting the course is a must for hardcore fans of the sport." Mario Strikers Charged *'Character Type:' Defensive *'Mega Strike:' Daisy jumps up high into the air with the ball. She then raises her hand charging crystals into her clenched fist, and punches the ball straight towards the goal emitting shining crystals throughout the mega strike. *'Super Ability:' “Crystal Smash!” A ring of crystals shoots out of the ground in a circle around Daisy, knocking out anybody near them and shortly protecting Daisy. *'Deke:' Daisy spins 1 round and then disappears and she moves forward a little, then she appears again, just like Dry Bones. *'Home Uniform:' Daisy wears orange gear with viridian, white, and yellow accents. *'Away Uniform:' Daisy wears viridian gear with orange, white, and yellow accents. *'Team Emblem:' Signature viridian and yellow daisy emblem. *'Team Number:' 9 *'Ground Entrance:' Daisy stands up while exclaiming, "Oh yeah?!-". Then she gets in a boxing stance and says, "C'mon!". Shortly after she strikes the stance there will be a sound effect from a real boxing match bell. *'Air Entrance:' Daisy falls to the ground grunts and exclaims "Huh! Come on!" while lifting her head. *'Theme:' New Wave *'Site Bio:' "Daisy is a defensive powerhouse, fast and physical. Her crystal ability can shield her efforts and devastate opponents." *'Sidekicks:' Dry Bones, Shy Guy and Boo *'Team Bio:' "Daisy and Dry Bones make a tough duo to beat and can give Boo room to sneak ahead while Shy Guy provides support in the center." Mario & Sonic Series Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *'Extra Unlockables:' *'Daisy Emblem:' Complete all six of Daisy's missions. *'Daisy Crown:' Get all gold and 1st medals using Daisy. *'Mission Mode:' *'Wii:' *'Mission One:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Javelin Throw *'OBJECTIVE:' "Throw from as close to the foul line as possible!" *'Mission Two:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Skeet *'OBJECTIVE:' "Shoot the fast targets!" *'Mission Three:' *'MISSION EVENT:' 400m Hurdles *'OBJECTIVE:' "Finish without knocking down hurdles!" *'Mission Four:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Vault *'OBJECTIVE:' "Recover from a stagger on landing!" *'Mission Five:' *'MISSION EVENT:' High Jump *'OBJECTIVE:' "Clear with jumps only." *'Mission Six:' *'FINAL MISSION:' Singles *'OBJECTIVE:' "Smash the ball to win!" *'DS:' *'Mission One:' *'MISSION EVENT:' 400m Hurdles *'OBJECTIVE:' "Cross the finish line without knocking down a hurdle!" *'Mission Two:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Trampoline *'OBJECTIVE:' "Achieve seven GOOD ratings in your performance!" *'Mission Three:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Triple Jump *'OBJECTIVE:' "Achieve a GREAT rating in all three jumps!" *'Mission Four:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Dream Table Tennis *'OBJECTIVE:' "Successfully return three consecutive special shots!" *'Mission Five:' *'MISSION EVENT:' Dream Shooting *'OBJECTIVE:' "Shoot down only the balloons marked with Daisy's flower symbol!" *'Mission Six:' *'FINAL MISSION:' 100m Freestyle *'OBJECTIVE:' "Beat Blaze when she's in top condition!" *'Site bio': "Like Peach, Daisy is a princess, although she comes from Sarasaland. Daisy is exceptionally fast and will perform well in all the Speed-based events, but her solid technique also will help her excel in some aquatics and gymnastics competitions." Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *'Bio: '"Daisy: Sarasaland princess. Upbeat and energetic, she's determined and somewhat tomboyish. Yet her blue eyes and countenance hint at an underlying innocence." *'Site Bio':'' "Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. While a bit of a tomboy, Daisy and Peach are great friends because they can relate to one another as they share the same regal status. She is also good friends with Mario and Luigi. Watch out for her flower powers - she uses her Flower Trampoline technique on the Wii and DS, and Flower Dash technique on the DS to give her an edge when competing!"'' ' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *'''Site Bio: "Like Peach, Daisy is a princess and she comes from Sarasaland. Daisy is exceptionally fast and will perform well in all the Speed-based events, but her solid technique also will help her excel in some aquatics and gymnastics competitions." Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *'American Site Bio': "A princess from Sarasaland who boasts excellent speed and considerable proficiency in many events." *'Japanese Site Bio': "This princess is boastful, fast, and full of energy. Keep an eye out for her gold crown, she's aiming for the gold medal." Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Flag Description (Wii U Version) * Daisy's Bio: The peppy princess of Sarasaland is having a blast at the Olympic Games! In her downtime, she plans to chow down at fine restaurants and maybe get a little shopping in with Peach." Mii's Dialogue About Daisy (Wii U Version) *''"Daisy is the princess of a place called Sarasaland. She's always cheerful and kinda goofy, which makes her a fan favorite here at the Olympic Games. Still, despite her kooky demeanor, she's gunning for a medal. I'm looking forward to seeing what kinds of crazy records she sets in the process!"'' *''"I think Princess Daisy likes orange, since most of her outfits are that color. Even her SHOES are orange!"'' *"Princess Daisy seems to be a big fan of flower earrings and accessories. You know, the ones with the white petals? Hey, wait a second... Daisies HAVE white petals! Oh my gosh, it all makes perfect sense now! Er, but either way, I think it's a good look for her." *''"So this is my attempt at dressing like Princess Daisy. How do you think it turned out? I wish all it took to be her was to put on an orange outfit, but I dunno..."'' Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *'Description': The Princess of Sarasaland. She is cheerful, active, and always full of energy. Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophy *''"The princess of Sarasa-land. Daisy met Mario when he helped defeat the evil alien Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Princess Daisy is a bit of a tomboy when compared with her counterpart, Princess Peach. After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach."'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy *''"The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Super Mario Strikers to complement her spunky scoring strikes."'' Super Smash Bros. for 3DS trophy Daisy (Tennis Outfit) *'American Description: ''"'Similar to Peach in how she plays tennis, Daisy also packs a seriously powerful shot. Maybe their choice of colors symbolizes their personalities? They're alike in a lot of ways, but if you could choose just one, would you choose Princess Daisy or Princess Peach?"'' *'European Description: '"Like Peach, Daisy is a Technique player, but she has something else up her sleeve: a really powerful shot. Do you think the sedate pink and vivid orange reflect Peach and Daisy's different personalities? Would you say you're more Team Peach or Team Daisy? Or maybe... Team Both?" Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trophies Daisy *'American Description: '"She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumor has it Luigi is quite smitten with her. Unlike Peach, she's only really been kidnapped once - in Super Mario Land." *'European Description:' "She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumour has it that's why Luigi's so smitten with her. Unlike Peach, she's only really been kidnapped once - in Super Mario Land." Daisy (Baseball) *'American Description: '"The captain of the Daisy Flowers, Daisy is great both when at bat and when defending. Her fastballs especially are a thing to be feared. Her Star Swing, Flower Swing, will cause a garden to bloom where the ball lands. Fielders will have to wait for the flowers to clear away. What a pretty delay of the game!" *'European Description: '"When it comes to baseball, Daisy, captain of the Daisy Flowers, is good at battling and even better at defence. She throws a mean fastball when she's on the pitcher's mound, and her batting special, Flower Swing, makes a garden bloom in the outfield. Who says there's no time to stop and smell the flowers in the middle of a ball game?" ' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Super Smash Blog Description : "Her basic move set is the same as Peach's, but this princess has her own unique personality. She's known for being upbeat, energetic, and a bit of a tomboy." *'''Moveset Description: **'Toad: '"Uses a Toad as a shield, spreading spores if it gets hit." **'Daisy Bomber: '"Creates daisies and delivers a powerful hip bash. Missing leaves her wide open." **'Daisy Parasol: '"Jumps high into the air and opens her parasol. Keeping it open allows her to slowly float downward." **'Vegetable: '"Plucks a veggie while on the ground. The veggie's power depends on its mood." **''' Daisy Blossom: "Giant daisies float down from above, and nearby fighters fall asleep. The closer a fighter is to Daisy, the longer they stay snoozing, giving Daisy plenty of time to launch foes or to recover health by smelling the daisies." Other Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *'''Baller Name: Cash Money Coin Collector *'Type:' Technical *'Special Dunk:' Flower Shot *'Letter to Tap:' ▼ *'Site Bio:' "Daisy's a bit of a tomboy, and her shooting is first class. She's always full of energy." Mario Sports Mix *'Character Name:' Daisy *'Character Type:' Technical *'Home Court:' Daisy Garden *'Power Statistic:' 2/5 *'Speed Statistic:' 2/5 *'Technique Statistic:' 5/5 Fortune Street *'Site bio': "The bright and lively, if slightly tomboyish, Princess of Sarasaland. Now she's bringing her bubbling enthusiasm to Fortune Street." Play Nintendo *''"Daisy's always ready for a challenge, whether she's smashing tennis balls or jumping over hurdles. The ruler of Sarasaland loves the thrill of the chase too - especially when she's zooming around in a kart."'' Hey! Pikmin My Princess *''"Seeing the wide grin on this statue makes me miss my daughter more. She always wakes me up in the morning stamping around the house, and at night she demands I play with her until she falls asleep. But it won't be long until she's grown and moved out on her own. That day hasn't come yet, but I get misty thinking about it anyway."'' Who is your Mushroom Kingdom BFF? *''"Daisy can be a challenging rival, but she's also a down-to-the-earth, happy-go-lucky friend."'' Kid's Section Of Nintendo Co., Led. Site Daisy The princess of the country known as Sarasaland. She's super cheerful and energetic! She might also have a bit of a tomboy streak. Although she was once captured by a villain known as Tatanga, she was rescued by Mario then as well. Her trademark characteristics are the flowers attached to her crown and earrings! Even though she's a princess, she's really active! Whenever she's playing mixed sports with Mario and friends, she tries her absolute hardest not to lose! amiibo *''She's got a gown and a crown, but this friendly princess is totally down to earth. Daisy's always ready for a challenge, whether she's smashing tennis balls or jumping over hurdles. The ruler of Sarasaland loves the thrill of the chase, too—especially when she's zooming around on a kart.'' Super Mario Run *'Character Description: '"A lively princesses from Sarasaland. She can reach great heights with her double jump." *'Daisy's Statue: '"A statue that captures the lively visage of Daisy. Looking upon it makes your heart sing!" *''' Daisy's Gold Statue: "As if Daisy could shine any brighter, now she's made of solid gold! " Mario Portal 「サラサランドという国のお姫さま。 明るくて元気いっぱいだけど、ちょっとおてんばなところも。 「タタンガ」という悪者にさらわれたところを、マリオに助けてもらいました。 スポーツも得意なようで、よくマリオたちに混じってスポーツを楽しんでいます。」 The princess of a country called Sarasaland. She is cheerful and brimming with energy, but she also has some tomboyish aspects. Although she was kidnapped by an evildoer called Tatanga, she received aid from Mario. It seems that sports are her strong point, and she gladly plays them together with Mario and his friends. The official home for Mario '''Descripton:The princess of Sarasaland is bright, energetic, and a bit tomboyish. When the villainous Tatanga kidnapped her, Mario came to the rescue. Daisy is quite athletic, so she likes to take on Mario and friends in a variety of sports—and often comes out on top!